


You’ll Never Know The Freakshow Sitting Next To You

by TDScribo



Series: Hisoillu Fam [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassin Family, Established Relationship, Hisoillu Twins, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDScribo/pseuds/TDScribo
Summary: Toshi has always wondered about his dad’s past. It’s hard to get answers when the man in question talks in riddles and the other two members of the family are just as clueless as he isA.k.a a Hisoillu Kid!fic set in a universe where they are the sole breadwinners of the Zoldyck assassin business, taking up murder contracts as husbands do while raising their two nen-powered kids on the side.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hisoillu Fam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957978
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	You’ll Never Know The Freakshow Sitting Next To You

Toshi’s dad lets street urchins steal his wallets

He first notices when they were walking away from a streetside bakery, having finished a job in Zaban city. Hisoka had been about to tuck the leather fold back in his suit pocket when a little boy knocked it out of his hand and into another boy’s grasp.

The perpetrators ran as fast as they could, laughing and cheering as they made their escape.

Toshi reached for the card in his sleeve, an ace of spades but was stopped by Hisoka’s hand.

“Leave them be, they’re not worth the effort♦️” 

Toshi had looked up at him with nothing but confusion, and truth be told a bit of disappointment; he was hoping for a good old-fashioned street-fighter-style duel, after all he figured his dad owed him that much since he stole all the fun of killing the target and most of his henchmen while Toshi barely had time to knock a few out.

Hisoka, seemingly unfazed by his son’s reluctance, kept walking the path to the pier where they would take a ferry ride to the mainland and catch a blimp home. Toshi -in turn- said nothing and continued to trail after his father.

That wasn’t the only time it happened, another was when they were eating out at an outdoor bistro in North Azia when he was about to pull out his wallet (a new one with a black and white checkered print) only to have it snatched by a passing group of rugged teens who’d snuck out from the alley.

Once again, Toshi stood up and aimed a handful of cards at the arm holding the wallet only for Hisoka to tell him to sit down and finish his meal.

He paid for the meal in credit, pulling out his credit card tucked in a deck of his cards neatly pressed beside his hunter’s license.

On the blimp ride home, Toshi asked him about it.

“Dad?”

“Hmm ♥️ “ Hisoka looked up from the spread he was reading about Chairman Leorio’s new Hunter health care program

“Why do you always let them steal your wallet?”

“They’re not exactly what you’d call a challenging fight. Why waste your time and energy on a fight you’re guaranteed to win? ♣️”

“But they stole from us.” said Toshi, sounding indignant

“Only 200 jenny♦️” he said “My dear boy, you know very well we have more than enough wealth to last us several lifetimes, and either way we’ll get more once your father’s dastardly parents kick the bucket ♥️”

Toshi blinked. His explanation made sense, but he still wasn’t buying into it.

“And besides, that’s also another reason why you should always invest in a credit card. I always carry them in a separate deck in case such a thing happens ♥️” His voice seemed to have regained its bright chime-like demeanor, before launching into a whole new topic of discussion about how confident he was that electronic money was going to be the only form of payment someday.

That still didn’t answer the question of why he let them steal his wallets. But then again, it was hard to get his dad to open up about anything regarding his actions, much less his past.

Toshi was especially proud of his lineage. He would often boast about how his dad was what some might call a nen genius. After all, he had seemingly picked up a natural talent for it since he was a child and had even held the title of Floor Master at Heaven’s Arena, still maintaining the record for the least number of defeats 15 years running. His other father had been raised in a family of assassins and was a master manipulator at his core.

Although he himself was a manipulator, he had always felt closer to Hisoka than Illumi. They did share similar personality traits, both derived pleasure from fighting strong opponents and toying with them before delivering the final victorious blow. Meanwhile his sister and his father killed swiftly, with the speed and efficiency deemed necessary to get the job done. They were better at strategy while Toshi and Hisoka were much more well-versed in hand to hand combat.

Like most boys his age, he grew up idolizing his father. He placed him on a pedestal and wanted nothing more than to be just like him. He even started adopting Hisoka’s bold fashion choices and had worn decorative face paint and eyeliner when leaving the house, much to Illumi’s chagrin (though, Toshi thought he shouldn’t comment since he himself has been known to mimic Hisoka’s sense of style, evident from past pictures where it was clear exactly when Illumi traded in the zipped hoodies and jeans for crop tops and puffy sleeves)

He even used playing cards in his nen ability, a habit that Illumi was confident he would grow out of but to no avail. He could bend the razor sharp cards to his will, much like how his father does with needles, and uses them to control whoever the cards come into contact with and play them like a pawn.

Hisoka absolutely adored the admiration from his only son and would often take him on jobs that didn’t even require an extra pair of hands but nevertheless decided to give his young protege a learning opportunity.

Though however close he felt towards his dad, there would always be gaps and holes he knew nothing about. More specifically, his past.

Hisoka Morrow was a mystery and an open book at the same time. Even to those who were closest to him.

“Your move.”

Toshi was jerked out of his thoughts by Shiyomi’s flat but insistent voice. Urging him to take his turn to shift a black or white tile over the square by square board

“Right, sorry.” he placed his Knight on square 115

“Were you thinking about Dad’s weird habits again?” asked Shiyomi, countering his defense with an offense that left her wide open... for now.

Toshi didn’t justify her question with a reply. Choosing to one up his rook.

“There’s no use dwelling on them anyway,” Shiyomi moved her king to the other side of the board... drat.

“You know how dad gets about his past.” 

She was right of course; as emotionless and stiff as their father Illumi appeared, he was an open book compared to Hisoka. He talked openly about his childhood in the Zoldyck manor and memories of his siblings (though now most of them were just that, memories.)

People always assume stoic, grounded Illumi would be harder to read, when in fact it was Hisoka -the charming ever-expressive jester who decorated his face in colored symbols and wore flashy clothes- who was the real enigma.

“Checkmate!” Shiyomi declared, sliding her black tile right in front of his unprotected king.

“How are you so good at this game?” 

“Great-grandfather taught me, said that Gungi was an art in itself and should be treasured as such.” Shiyomi folded up the tiles, preparing for another match.

“Have you tried asking him about it?” 

“You know I have,” said Toshi “And every time he gives me some convoluted riddle I can never figure out or he changes the subject completely.” 

“Sounds to me you haven’t been asking the right questions...” she mused

“How would you know?”

“Let’s just say even if I did, I wouldn’t know how to get an answer out of him anyway.” Shiyomi placed her spy on the right hand side

“Your turn.”

-/-

Sometimes Toshi wonders if his dad had been in the circus, or maybe a traveling carnival gypsy. Either way, those were the only two possible explanations to why his nen was so... whimsical.

“Toshi,”

“Hmm?” his thoughts were interrupted by his father’s soft monotone voice

“You were spacing out again.”

“Oh... sorry.” said Toshi, getting his bearings straight. They were sat on the floor; Illumi was trying to teach him how to control living things with his nen. This time it was a herd of koi fish swimming around in the pond, Toshi found this to be more challenging than he thought as he couldn’t exactly stick them with cards unless they rose to the surface.

“Why don’t we take a short break, you look like you need one.” said Illumi, getting up and walking away from the training grounds in the direction of the main hall.

Toshi fell into step beside him “Hey, father?”

“Yes?”

“How much do you know about Dad’s past?” he asked, never bothering to beat around the bush

“To be quite frank with you I don’t know much about his past. He doesn’t like to talk about it, as I’m sure you’re already aware.” said Illumi

Toshi stared at him in utter confusion “B-but you married him, shouldn’t you of all people know him best.”

Illumi simply shrugged, his steps didn’t falter “The decision to get married and sign a prenup was an impulsive decision in the spur of the moment. I only did it because I wanted to kill him.”

“Only initially, right?” 

Illumi paused, Toshi couldn’t see his face as his gaze was directed at the gleaming brass doors “That remains to be seen.”

-/-

Toshi comes home to find Hisoka lounging on the velvet cushions of the living room settee, feet propped up while shuffling a deck of cards.

“Back so soon? ♣️” 

“I caught an early flight.”

“Was the job that easy? ♦️”

“Easy, no. Boring, yes.” Toshi made to move towards the sofa only to be stopped by a tutting Hisoka

“Leave the jacket and shoes outside for the butlers to collect, you know how your father feels about fresh blood on the carpet. ♥️”

A habit Illumi picked up from his overbearing mother no doubt, but Hisoka wasn’t going to tell Toshi that.

Coming back inside having left his bloodied things by the porch, he sat in the arm chair by the side.

“Where did you learn to use nen?” 

“It was ages ago, a different time then, I can hardly remember now... ♠️”

Toshi trudged on, cutting off Hisoka’s musings “Didn’t you say that you named Texture Surprise and Bungee Gum after the two things you loved as a child? Were you that young when you started developing your hatsu?”

Hisoka sat up, a smile gracing his features but it was tight-lipped, one graced with irritation “My, my, you seem to be full of questions today ♦️”

“That’s because you never give me a straight answer.” retorted Toshi

“Hmm ❤️” Hisoka averted his gaze back to the stack of playing cards in his hand. “You never considered the reason behind that? ♠️”

“Reason and logic usually don’t apply to you.”  
stated Toshi, plain and simple.

Hisoka let out an amused laugh “You’re not wrong about that ♥️”

He pocketed his cards and casually strolled in the direction of the dining hall “If you need me, I’ll be in the kitchen making sandwiches. Want any? ♣️”

“No thanks, I ate on the way here.” said Toshi mechanically, internally, he was trying to decide on the right time to remind him that the conversation was far from over. 

“Oh and Toshi ♣️”

“Yes, Dad?”

Hisoka paused, his back still turned away 

“Sometimes it’s better to leave the past exactly where it is, you’ll learn that when you’re older ♦️”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. This is my first ever published fic (go easy on me 🙏🏻) so excuse the amateur writing. I actually have a whole series planned out that focuses on the lives of the Zoldyck-Morrows and their killer kids, including interactions with the Zoldyck family, Killua and Gon, and not to mention the Phantom Troupe (or at least what’s left of it) let me know if anyone would be interested in reading that.
> 
> Also want to express my gratitude to the legions of Hisoillu nation who have filled my days with amazing fics and content. This one’s for you guys!


End file.
